1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processor, method, program, and more particularly to the information processor, method, and program capable of creating a list in which useful metadata are stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital still cameras (DSCs) have become widespread. Furthermore, recording media, such as memory cards for recording images captured by digital still cameras, have tended to have increasing capacities.
As the capacity of each recording medium increases, the number of frames of DSC images capable of being recorded in the recording medium increases. Consequently, it has become more difficult for the user to search stored DSC images for desired ones and to view them.
Because a digital still camera (DSC) can store a large number of DSC images, DSC images offered from other digital still cameras by communication means, such as wireless communications or via a detachable recording medium, can also be stored. This further increases the number of DSC images recorded in the former camera itself. Consequently, it becomes more difficult for the user to search for desired DSC images quickly.
Accordingly, a digital still camera permitting one to easily search for desired DSC images is available. In particular, after a subject is photographed, keywords (metadata) associated with the taken photographs are entered. When the user searches for desired DSC images, the search is done under conditions using the added metadata. This permits the desired DSC images to be searched easily. That is, metadata associated with DSC images are managed by a list of metadata in this digital still camera.
One proposed technique of managing metadata is described, for example, in JP-A-2002-202986 (patent reference 1). Specifically, a database made up of plural metadata labels is built, based on replies from the user to plural inquiries. The metadata labels are assigned to the images.